Monsarger
Monsarger (モンスアーガー'' - Monsuaga'')'' also known as "'Mons-Ahgar'"' 'are two that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Dyna. They appeared in episodes 11 and 31. Subtitle: ''Destructive Beast (破壊獣 - Hakai-ju) Ultraman Dyna Monsarger Powers/Weapons *Dense Reflective Skin: Monsarger's skin is so dense and thick, most beam attack simply bounce off him. *Fireballs: Monsarger can generate and launch fireballs. Monsarger can only launch fireballs by charging up his body and releasing it in a massive blast through putting his hands together. Weakness The blue orb on Monsarger's head is his brain. A strong attack at it directly can kill Monsarger instantly. History Monsarger was a biological weapon created by a race of extinct aliens and kept in a blue capsule.These aliens kept their weapon of mass destruction on a comet by the name of Meranie. The aliens then used a few artificial engines to create the illusion of lush forests and pure air to lure other aliens in and eliminate them with Monsarger, thus creating an intergalactic war before being deceased. Monsarger was still kept on the comet when it traveled into the solar system, thus alerting TPC who then sent Super GUTS to investigate the comet in hopes of it being a refuge for mankind in the future. It was there that Asuka and Nakajima met Hanejiro and discovered the complicated mechanisms, still in use, that created the disguise. While Asuka and Nakajima were in that underground chamber, Ryo and Kariya discovers a plain filled with crashed UFOs. Suddenly, it all made sense. This disguise was spotted, and a mechanism released Monsarger. Monsarger then crashed the underground chamber, which traped Asuka. Nakajima, Ryo, and Kariya then returned to the GUTS Eagle and opened fire, but could not even dent the beast. Finaly, Asuka, with the help of Hanejiro, transformed into Ultraman Dyna. As Dyna fought, he noticed that Hanejiro was pointing to Monsarger's weakness; his brain. With that notion, Dyna transformed into Strong Type and jumped into space. As Monsarger looked up, Dyna kicked fiercely downward, and shattered Monsarger's brain case. With his brain demolished, Monsarger fell and burned away. But special mechanisms inside him caused the comet to explode when Monsarger has been defeated, and so, the GUTS Eagle took off, and returned to Earth with Asuka and Hanejiro. Monsarger II Monsarger II was a beast captured by Gregorl-Jin on the fourth Meranie comet and was brought with him to Earth as a training target and to show Asuka his power. Powers/Abilities *Dense Reflective Skin: Monsarger's skin is so dense and thick, most beam attack simply bounce off him. *Fireballs: Monsarger II can fire fireballs out of his mouth *Head Case Modifications: Monsarger II is equiped with a dense, reflective, and unremoveable shield on his head to protect it due to modifications made on him by Gregorl-Jin. History Monsarger II is a clone of the original Monsarger and placed by the exact same alien race on the fourth Meranie comet out of many. This Monsarger happened to be captured by Gregorl-Jin and was brought with him to Earth. Once there, he fell out of a dimensional vortex into Gregorl's match ring. There, he was confronted by Imitation Ultraman Dyna and held up a fight. But the imitator soon pressed his hands around Monsarger's neck and chocked him until he snapped his neck. Then Monsarger fell to the ground, and burned away. Trivia *Suit actor: Toshio Miyake *Monsarger's episode was aired again in December 2011 in HD quality to symbolize the importance of this episode in Ultraman Retsuden. *Monsarger was original set to appear in the film, Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers. Along with Vakishim, Twin Tail, Astromons, Tyrant, Eleking, Red King, and Gomora. They were replaced for unknown reasons. Gallery Monsarger holding Dyna slash.jpg|Monsarger holding (then reflecting) the Dyna Slash Missile. Monsarger appears.jpg|Monsarger (in capsule) appearing on Meranie's surface Monsarger awakens.jpg|Monsarger awakens after being released from capsule. monsarger rampages.jpg|Monsarger begans to rampage on Meranie Monsarger battles Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Monsarger battling Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) Monsarger shoots fire ball.jpg|Monsarger fires his signature fireball monsarger fireball.jpg|Monsarger fires his signature fireball Monsarger charges fireball.jpg|Monsarger charging his fireball Monsarger seen in Ultraman Retsuden.jpg|Monsarger seen in Ultraman Retsuden Monsarger II.jpeg|Monsarger II's first shot Monsarger fighting Ultraman Dyna.jpeg|Monsarger Vs. Ultraman Dyna (Retsuden HD) The Blazing Monsarger.jpeg|Monsarger's brain on fire Imitation Ultraman Dyna vs. Monsarger.jpg|Imit Dyna beating down Monsarger II Toy Release Information Monsarger was released three times as an action figure by Bandai in their Ultra Monster Series. The first Monsarger was released in 1997 in conjunction with the release of his own episode. The figure (leftmost on the photo) was made fo a red vinyl, but the droopy look of the eyes and the lack of detail made it a downer. However, the 2000 release would make the figure look better as it was more detailed and the eyes were not as "droopy" as before. The last release of the figure in the 2009 line was a huge improvement, as it now was made in mohagne vinyl (dark red, pruple-ish). Detail-vise this figure improved all its predesscors lacked, but still did not fix the generations old problem of the wierd pupil position, as all the Monsarger figures to date always had eyes that looked diagonally upward. The toys all measure 7 inches and a Monsarger II figure was never made nor released by Bandai or any other toy company to date. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Weapons